Silence
by Sora-Hayashi
Summary: I'm just trying something. Please feedback. Oz, Gil and Alice find a wounded boy with his dog. They take care of him until they discover the dog is a chain named Shapeshifter. Their story is touching but they still have to be separated. GilxOC Boyxboy
1. Preview please feedback!

**Whaah! I did it again!**

**(For the people who don't know me yet)**

**Why hello there my friend.**

**The fact that you are now reading this means that you are also afan of Pandora hearts... like me!  
>And that you may or may not be interested in boyxboy... like me!<br>And that you have a slight interest in what this OC of mine is and why it's a boy!**

**If not, then go read the summary... right... now...**

**(Now you know me... some way or another)**

**Anyway, this is a story I invented say... two years ago, after I watched Pandora Hearts for the first time. I left the fanfic behind for a year and a few months ago I rewatched the serie and reread the manga which made me inprove this fanfic. But because I have never seen a boyxboy OC story before, I figured it wasn't such an appealing idea or something (but I like it anyway!) so I was a little afraid to put the whole thing on the internet. That's why I made a preview instead!  
><strong>

**Try to enjoy it, I'll leave the summary and the disclaimer to Break.**

**Break: Sure! *sticks candy in his mouth* Hello there young lady/gentleman/both. This is a story about Raven! *snicker* In short; he finds a wounded boy on the street and takes him to the Rainsworth Mansion, but I let 'accidently' slip that the pet of the young man is a chain and a murderer we have been looking for. Their story was touching, really, but I had no choice but to separate the two for safety messurements **(Is that even spelled right?) **. I left the Chain with Sharon-sama while Raven takes care of the boy.**

**Gil: And nothing happens between the two of us!**

**Me: We shall see, pretty boy... Break, the disclaimer!**

**Break: Ah yes! This characters mentioned in this story (except for the OC) are not Sora-chan's, or else it wouldn't be a fanfiction, would it?**

**Me: True that!  
><strong>

**Silence: Preview  
><strong>

This was annoying.

Oz and that stupid rabbit were with Break on a mission from Pandora and left me behind with Foxy… I mean, Thomas. 'Someone's supposed to babysit him,' was what Break had said and meanwhile, Sharon would keep an eye on the shapeshifter. She'd be alright. Shapeshifter might be dangerous but Equis is able to see through his disguises, but this kid. He wasn't dangerous. He couldn't be. He could as well be scared from his own shadow. Hopefully he wasn't. What was I supposed to do with him all day?

Of course I couldn't go on missions with him. That's the whole point of him staying at my house. If Pandora knew I was hiding an illegal contractor, I'd be dead for sure. No, I had to do something else to fuse the tension, but what?

'Make sure he feels comfortable around you,' Break had said, 'Shapeshifter says he'll talk then.' How was I supposed to make someone feel comfortable while I wasn't even comfortable myself? There was something about this kid that gave me chills every time he looked at me with those big, brown eyes like I was some sort of monster about to eat him. I wanted to… no, I had to make him stop looking at me that way.

I thought about what I could do. He was sitting in the couch, swaying his legs back and forth. How old did Break say he was? He looked older than 13 but acted younger than 15. Anyway, he was staring at his feet, probably thinking.

I stood from my chair in the kitchen and took my coat and hat.

"Let's go get some ingredients for lunch and dinner," I said. Thomas looked up before nodding and standing up.

Out on the streets, I started asking him yes-and-no-questions, as those were the only questions he could answer. Not that it was easy though.

"Can you cook?" I asked. He nodded shyly. He was still looking at his feet as we were walking. I couldn't see his face from beside him. He was wearing a hat that was hiding his expression and a brown coat that I found in my closet. They weren't actually fancy but that way he wouldn't attract unwanted attention, like he did in those unusual clothing from 'the other universe'.

"Are you good at it?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation of some sort. I got no reaction for a few moments but then he shrugged his shoulders. I chuckled a little, just to make the tension somewhat lighter.

"Maybe you should make lunch. I wouldn't mind trying something from another universe." He shook his head and looked up at me, nervously. It looked like he wanted to say something but didn't manage to open his mouth. It looked sort of… sad.

"You don't want to make lunch?" He pointed his finger at me. I raised one eyebrow and grabbed he finger. What the hell, this was no finger! This wasn't even considered a twig! It was even smaller!

"Alright, I have no idea what that's supposed to mean," I said, apparently a little too harsh because he snatched his finger away from me and walked a little faster. Damn, good job, Seaweed head. I think you might have made it worse.

I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He was about to pass all the shops we needed.

"Ho there, Foxy," I said. He didn't look back, "Come on, you can choose the ingredients, 'kay?" I tried to sound casual but touching him like that made me nervous!

We came out with ingredients for dough, some tomatoes, cheese and some vegetables, all chosen by Foxy. I wondered what he had in mind for lunch. He carried his ingredients while I carried mine for dinner and Alice's meat (that stupid rabbit). As we walked towards my home again, we said nothing (well, I said nothing actually). I stopped suddenly when I noticed long blond hair accompanied by short white hair in a blue dress heading towards the same building as I. Foxy looked up at me curiously and then at my brother and Echo. I called them before they could come any closer to my house.

**That's it! That's all you get! Whether it's a sad thing or a good thing is your choice! **

**Please, give your feedback! If you want Foxy... er, Thomas to be a girl then no problem, I can change that! It's just that I really can't imagine Gil as a ... ladiesman? .**

**Anyway, please review and say what you want to change on it because my confidence is this low... I am showing how low it is but you can't see it... But if you COULD see it, then you would say something like 'Crap! That IS low!'**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well then, as requested, I'll try to make the best of this story. You know the disclaimer, if not, get out.  
>Enjoy chapter one!<br>**

**Silence**

Prologue

I still remember how angry I was that day. They deserved it. I knew I had promised never to kill anyone again, but how could I? Their blood was on my hands and I didn't care. They should have deserved even worse.

I turned around, away from their mutilated faces. I never emptied my stomach at seeing a corpse, but their sight, their kind, just sickened me. At the wall opposite of the monsters, laid another boy. His stomach was covered by his own blood but his eyes were still half open. He was still alive.

I came closer to the shivering boy and crouched beside him. Something in my chest hurt. I knew what I had to do. I bit my finger, making a few drops of my own blood seep through the small hole and held it over the boy's mouth.

"Swallow," I said and he obliged. What else could he do? He was dying. "Say my name." The boy looked up at me, his eyes empty. He was too slow; we were running out of time. "Say it!" I ordered.

He closed his eyes and muttered softly: "_A-Adrian_."

Chapter 1

Really!

That stupid rabbit was going to make me bankrupt from the amount of meat she could fit in her stomach! Well at least she wanted to drag them herself, something about stealing her precious food… And Oz didn't help in the situation at all. Actually, he encouraged her! Remind me why the two of us were friends again?

What's that?

Who am I?

Oh! Right, I haven't introduced myself. Sorry… I'm Gilbert Nightray. Oz, the boy I was just talking about, is my master. It's a long story… The stupid rabbit is Alice. Don't ask about her. If I recall, she isn't even that important in this story.

She is? Since when?

Really?

Alright… Stu- … Alice is a chain, a special one. In the beginning of this story we only knew she had something to do with the tragedy of Sabrie. Something… We don't know what. Hell, we're not even sure if she actually has something to do with it. Break said she did. I still don't get it… But I'm running off of topic.

Why I'm telling you this?

I don't know… Do you want to listen?

Shall I continue then?

Okay, where was I… Ah right! It was a few days after we got drunk so I felt quite good. The headache was gone, both Break and Oz had finally stopped pestering me about something I did then (I don't really remember what) and the weather was good too. Although the stupid rabbit was slowly ruining my perfect mood, I just ignored her and focused on everything around me. After all we were in the wealthy shopping districts for a reason. And that reason was: get some fancy clothes for Oz and Alice for Duke Barma's stupid opera.

Break said he was someone who knew a lot. And by a lot, I actually mean 'almost everything'.

Oz suddenly stopped walking. "Look, Alice, Gil! A dog!"

Well, I have to admit, dogs are better than cats **(AN: Hope Sebastian didn't hear that .) **so I had no problems with the giant black one that was barking next to an alley. Oz came closer to it before the dog ran over to him and started barking at the alley. What was the big deal?

"Gil, I think he wants us to follow him," Oz said. Before I could react, he already ran into the darkness of the small street. I sighed. One day, that boy was gonna kill himself. Well, I was his master so I ran after him. I knew he was able to take care of himself but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on everything, just in case. Alice had already gone in before me.

Even though the weather was really good, in the alley, it was like it was night. I couldn't see a thing.

"Gil!" Oz yelled, sounding as if panicking. The dog wasn't attacking him, right? I yelled back.

"What is it, Oz?" I got no answer for a few moments and then he yelled back:

"There's a body here!"

~enter fancy line here~

I was sitting in a chair, trying not to smoke next to an unconscious patient. Said patient was the boy Oz found in the alley. Apparently, the dog had been barking the whole day, hoping someone would follow him and help his master. Luckily, we were able to bring him and his pet to the Rainsworth mansion. After that, Break brought him to a doctor and ordered us to just wait. What a mess all because of a boy who wasn't even going through puberty, and one we didn't even know the name of.

The boy's dog was sitting next to me, looking at his master who was lying on a bed in one of the Rainsworth guestrooms. Oz had decided to stay too while Sharon had dragged Alice to do some girl-stuff to keep her mind off of things. I did not pity her…

Break had said that the boy was lucky. If we hadn't found him, he'd been dead for sure. He was shot three times, once in his leg, once in his stomach and one missed his heart by a few centimeters. The strange thing was that the boy was partially healed when we brought him in, which was impossible. He should have been dead before he even got the time to heal. Not that I wasn't happy for him. It was just odd. Anyway, Break said that this was a sign that he would wake up soon and someone should stay with him in case he got confused.

And that person just had to be me… It's not that I had anything else to do or wasn't concerned about him but just the way Break made _me_ do the babysitting. That man sometimes…

"I wonder what the dog's thinking," Oz muttered as he put a chair next to mine and sat on it. I looked at the black animal. What would a dog be thinking? An interesting question in which I was not concerned. "Gil, what would you be thinking if I was in place of that boy?" I admit, I was shocked by that question.

"What are you saying?" I said, poking his head.

"I'm just saying," he grabbed my finger rather painfully and pulled it back, "you and that dog aren't that different, you know." I wasn't actually sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not. "I mean, you both have a master in some sort. I figured that if you'd be worried about me in this situation, that dog must about be too about his master," Oz explained as he looked sadly at said boy before looking at me, "right?"

I blinked. I didn't know what a dog was thinking. Off course, I'd be worried if something happened to Oz, but a human and a dog are two completely different things.

The boy stirred. Oz, the dog and I turned our attention to him. And yes! He was slowly opening his eyes, pulling his bruised arm to his face to guard his eyes from the sudden light. As he got used to it, his brown orbs looked around the room confused.

"I'm gonna look for Break," Oz whispered as to not scare the boy. He did notice our presence when Oz closed the door behind him. The boy wanted to sit up but quickly sank back in his pillow when he felt his stomach hurt like hell. This was the dog's cue to make sure his master really was alright. The animal jumped on the bed and started sniffing around the boy's small frame. After he realized it really was his master smiling painfully at him, he barked once and started licking him.

I hadn't even realized I had started smiling myself until the boy sat his eyes on me again. I got worried. He looked at me suspiciously, not knowing what to think of me probably. What would you react like if you woke up and there was a complete stranger next to your bed? The dog barked again and the boy's suspicion was replaced with surprise. I had no idea what was going on.

Luckily, Break entered the room and I had finally an excuse to get my eyes away from the boy's face.

"Ah," he said, "I haven't met the pet before yet." He walked further in the room until he stood next to me. "It's a surprise however…," Break mumbled. What was he talking about?

"Anyway!" he suddenly changed personality again. Mystery… "My name's Xerxes Break and this is Gilbert Nightray," he introduced us. I gave a small nod, "and this is Oz," said blond came from behind Break.

"Hi." The dog stopped licking and sniffing his master and obediently sat down.

"So what's your name?" Break asked. The boy's expression saddened as he looked down. "No response? Well that's a shame," Break smiled mischievously, "We told you our name, the least we expect of you is to tell yours, right?" The dog looked at him as if he was going to bite him any minute now. "No? Then give me permission to introduce you instead," he turned to Oz and me. Alice and Sharon came in too. "Although I don't know who our injured guest is, I do know who his companion is." Alice's eyes snapped open as if she noticed too.

"May I present you, Shapeshifter."


End file.
